


Delicate Beginnings

by inevitabledrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curious Harry Potter, Developing Relationship, Drarry, Epistolary, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY, Hogwarts, Letters, M/M, Pansexual Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Thankful Draco Malfoy, after the war, epistolary fic, some flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/pseuds/inevitabledrarry
Summary: When Draco sends Harry a letter after the war, he doesn't expect to begin a regular correspondence with his former enemy. When Harry receives Draco's first letter, he doesn't expect to enjoy writing to him as much as he does. And… is it just him, or are Draco's letters becoming more flirtatious?





	Delicate Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musingsofaretiredunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/gifts).



> Hello! I just want to thank the mod kedavranox for hosting the birthday fest! It was a lot of fun to write (and very stressful to format. I ended up learning how to code to then be reminded spacers exist...)
> 
> I changed the prompt a little bit for it to be between the traditional seventh and makeup ‘eighth’ year, so Harry’s staying with the Weasleys instead of the Dursleys. Hope that’s okay. I chose prompt 15 from pygmy-puffy!
> 
> **Scenario:** Draco owling over a bunch of sweet/thoughtful things over to Harry in the days leading up to his birthday cause he knows Harry has to stay with his horrible relatives over the summer, and acting as if it's a huge chore and he's super annoyed to be doing it (even though of course absolutely no one asked him and he's doing all of it of his own free will.)  
>  **Era:** *Hogwarts
> 
> Also, this is dedicated to my wonderful beta Rose<3

 

_Potter,_

_This letter had better find you in good health. Merlin knows I wouldn’t usually be doing this but you quite literally handed me another chance at life ~~that I didn’t ask for.~~ I’m quite grateful to have been given another opportunity; thank you for that. If you hadn’t testified, I wouldn’t have received this second shot, ~~though I don’t deserve it (but it beats rotting in Azkaban).~~ _

_I plan on returning to Hogwarts to make up our seventh year and heard Granger is going back, along with Longbottom and Chang. Haven’t heard anything about you or Weasley, though._

_Also, I’m sorry to hear about your owl Hedwig. She was quite beautiful._

_Cordially,_

_Malfoy_

 

* * *

 

Malfoy,

Thanks. And it wasn’t a problem. I meant what I said; you didn’t (and don’t) deserve to go to Azkaban. We were kids. We still are, actually. And I don’t know what I’m going to do, if I’m being honest. At first I thought I’d join the Aurors straight after the war. I don’t really know what I want, though; I’ve spent my whole life just trying to stay alive. Hermione thinks I should go back and take the year to figure out what I want and who I am without having someone trying to kill me once a year. ~~Why did I just tell you all that?~~

Just curious, why are you writing to me? ~~Not that I mind or anything.~~

Potter

 

* * *

 

_Potter,_

_Are you really that dim? I was thanking you for speaking at my trial. No wonder you weren’t in Ravenclaw. ~~Though I’m sure you would’ve done well in any house.~~ _

_I simply figured you’d be bored out of your mind and missed my presence. I am great company, after all. I’m sure you know this already, but I’ve been sending letters to those I’ve wronged, including Granger and the Weasleys. ~~I hope they can see I am genuinely ashamed of my actions.~~ _

_Cordially,_

_Malfoy_

 

* * *

 

Malfoy,

I was there when they got the letters; I’ve been staying with the Weasleys all summer. Ron’s parents basically adopted me as soon as I became friends with him in first year. ~~I also don’t have a home to go back to, so…~~

They were pretty surprised you apologized at all. They appreciated it, though. I’m sure you’ve received their owls by now.

I’m kind of touched you thought about me at all. Something you want to tell me? Sounds more like you missed me.

Potter

 

* * *

 

_Potter,_

_I forgot to mention– I think a year at Hogwarts before you decide on anything would do you good. That’s smart of Granger, and I have to agree ~~(not that you care or anything)~~.  We both have been pushed into roles we probably would not have otherwise chosen. _

_Granger’s quick forgiveness was… surprising. My family (and myself, of course) did her more harm than we did others. Granger and I have been corresponding since the trials ended, and she seems to care for you. ~~It’s no wonder there’s a rumor that you’re together.~~ You have a great friend in Granger; she’s quite strong and compassionate. _

_And, please, Potter. The world doesn’t revolve around you. I did **not** miss you. Contrary to popular belief, you are not as special as people say you are. There’s nothing extraordinary about you ~~(except your stupid skills and stupid scar and stupid good looks and stupid luck).~~ _

_The Weasleys are rather kind, I will admit._

_Respectfully,_

_Malfoy_

 

* * *

 

Malfoy,

Maybe. I try not to think about it. Saving people has kind of been ingrained into me… I don’t think I would have chosen not to save them. **But** I would have liked to know I was being raised to inevitably die before that day arrived. I suppose I have Dumbledore and his obsession with the “greater good” to thank for that.

I don’t know what you’ve heard, but Hermione and I aren’t dating. ~~She’s with Ron, and they can be annoying sometimes.~~ She is brilliant though. Definitely wouldn’t have gotten through Hogwarts without her.

Are you sure about that, Malfoy? Some say I’m pretty good at Defence and Quidditch. I did manage to beat you every time, remember?  Or are you still a sore loser?

It’s scribbled out rather aggressively, but did you just write “and stupid good looks”? Sounds like a back-handed compliment to me.

How come you decided to return to Hogwarts, anyway?

Potter

 

* * *

 

_Potter,_

_If you must know, ~~which you should since you were at my trial and heard my sentencing,~~ it’s part of my probation. However, I think I would have chosen to return to Hogwarts regardless. Mother believes a completed education is more beneficial than one left unfinished. Additionally, I need as much in my favour as I can get, and an Outstanding on my Potions N.E.W.T.s will help me become a potions master much quicker. _

_The only reason I didn’t win at Quidditch was because of you distracting me. You may be good at Defence, but you’re useless at Potions._

_I don’t know what you’re insinuating, Potter, but you are not **that** attractive. Get over yourself. _

_Reluctantly,_

_Malfoy_

 

* * *

 

Malfoy,

Relax, I’m just joking.

I remember that you have to stay in the country for a few years, report to the Ministry monthly, and that you have to visit the Muggle world weekly, but that’s about it. I’m quite forgetful. Sorry about that.

You want to become a potions master? Would you ever teach at Hogwarts? Anyway, you’ll definitely get that Outstanding. From what I remember, you were talented at Potions, ~~though that could have been because of Snape. That sounds mean, never mind.~~

So you **_are_ ** admitting I’m attractive then?

Don’t worry, I won’t tell unless you want me to. ~~I think you’re handsome too.~~ I’m also into blokes. Haven’t told that many people though.

Harry

 

* * *

 

_Potter,_

_It seems you remember more than you let on. Is there something you want to tell **me**? Maybe you’d like to accompany me to the Muggle world sometime; ~~it’s absolutely terrifying.~~ _

_Yes, I want to become a potions master. Didn’t I just mention that? While I would enjoy working at Hogwarts, I am sure the parents wouldn’t want a former Death Eater teaching their children. Maybe in another lifetime. And I’m quite good at potions without Snape, **thank you.** _

_I– Yes, I guess I am._

_The Savior is into blokes? I’m sure all your fans will be devastated._

_Warmly,_

_Malfoy_

 

* * *

 

Draco,

~~I’ve always found you attractive and it drove Ron and Hermione mad.~~ I don’t know, Draco. There seems to be something on your mind. Are you asking me on a date to the Muggle world, or are you just scared of going by yourself?

I think you’d make a decent professor. Don’t let your past decide your future. You’re the one in control now. And I’m sure you’re quite skilled at potions without Snape.

I’m into the person, if that helps you put it together.

If you do ask, the answer is yes, by the way.

Harry

 

* * *

 

_Harry,_

_Fine. Will you go to dinner with me at St. John (it’s a Muggle restaurant) in two days time (this Tuesday night), 8 p.m.?_

_And thank you for the kind words._

_Kindly,_

_Draco_

 

* * *

 

Draco,

That’s on my birthday...

Harry

 

* * *

 

_Scared, Potter?_

_Draco_

 

* * *

 

You wish.

See you then,

Harry

 

* * *

 

_Harry,_

_I had a ~~decent~~ great time yesterday. I’m glad you didn’t hide me from the Weasleys; I know how important they are to you. ~~I thought you’d be ashamed of being seen with me.~~ _

_Yours,_

_Draco_

 

* * *

 

Draco,

I had a really great time too. And of course I wasn’t going to hide you. They’re my family. They liked you, in case you were wondering.

See you at Sunday brunch,

Harry


End file.
